The Cousin of a Predator
by SexySenoritaPeggy
Summary: Randy Orton comes over Stu Bennett's house to help with something, but Randy brings his cousin Athena with him before the two of them go to NXT. What will happen when the Former Bare-Knuckle Champion and the cousin of The Apex Predator meet? Wade Barrett/OC (P.S. I might add more chapters to this Fanfic to make it more interesting)


**A/N: Hello people. I'm here with a one shot of my own and it isn't a requested one or anything and completly my own idea So this one shot involves an Original Character which is different compared to other ones I have done where it's two already existing characters instead of my own. So if you remember the fanfic I did about Randy Orton's cousin Athena coming to WWE that I deleted, I'm using that character but I changed the idea of her appearance a bit so she still looks the same. Just a little different. Also I'm going to use real names for people in this Fanfic because it's based on outside the ring and I would like to do stories with OCs have everyone use their real name.**

**Another note; I'm going to be starting my new course in college in September and I'm going to be doing Beauty Therapy so I'm going to be a bit too busy at that time to write fanfics and stuff. Of course I do have the requested fanfic that I'm going to write coming soon but it might be up later than expected but right now I'm on writer's block for that so it'll take a while but I will try to have the first chapter up just before September and then when I'm able to have time away from a mad schedule I might have, the second chapter will be up so that will be kind of that. Mainly just going slow with things at the start of September. So I hope you enjoy my one shot. It is kind of my idea so blame me for just a terrible idea and maybe my crappy way of writing.**

* * *

It was mainly a boring afternoon in Tampa, Florida. Stu Bennett, known to the WWE Universe as Bad News Barrett, was stuck in his Tampa home doing nothing but sitting on his backside because of his shoulder injury that he got from an episode of SmackDown. Mainly what he wanted was a girl to be with him that he can call his girl, but not that many women are into him and some just aren't the right one for him and also he recently did suffer a pretty bad break up recently. Well, he didn't want to think of that right now, mainly because he asked Randy Orton for a favour to do at his house. Apparently Randy's in town this week because he's going to an NXT taping in Orlando so it was definitely a good time for a favour. Stu waited around for Randy to arrive until there was a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and it was The Apex Predator himself.

"Hey Stu." said Randy.

"Randy, how are you?" Stu asked.

"I'm awesome. Do you mind keeping the door open for my cousin?"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, Athena. She's a new Diva in NXT and she's making her debut tonight, explaining my NXT appearance."

"A new girl eh? Don't worry, I'll leave the door open for her."

Stu and Randy got into the living room and they got started with what they needed to do. Then they both heard footsteps and in came a girl who had long dark brown loose curly hair with a red ombre, tanned skin, blue eyes, a nice smile, she had a nicely toned 5'6 figure, she was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, white denim shorts, a grey long thin cardigan and dark blue suede heels (making her look 5'10 right now) and she didn't have any make up on her face, but her nails are french tips. Also she was holding a tool box. When Stu saw the girl, he felt the way that he hasn't felt in ages. His heart was thumping, he felt his chest tighten up and he was a little light headed the minute he saw the girl.

"Hey." said the girl.

"Hey Athena, could you put the toolbox on the table over there?" Randy asked while pointing at the coffee table.

"Sure."

Athena put the toolbox on the coffee table and Stu was still looking at her.

"Oh yeah, Athena, this is Stuart Bennett aka Bad News Barrett in WWE." said Randy. "Stu, this is my cousin Athena Orton."

Stu snapped to reality the minute he heard Randy say his name.

"Nice to meet you." Athena said while offering her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Athena." said Stu.

"I like your accent. Are you from England?"

"Yeah actually."

"Awesome. So what can I do while you guys work on whatever it is you have to do until I can get to NXT tonight?"

Stu wasn't sure on what there is for Athena to do, despite it is his house.

"Watch TV or whatever." said Randy.

"Okay then." said Athena.

Athena sat on the sofa and turned on the TV and noticed that her favourite show was on.

"Oh I love this show." said Athena. "Randy, look."

"Oh yeah, well I can't watch right now because Stu and I are busy." said Randy.

"That's cool. I'll just watch it by myself."

Athena continued watching TV while Stu and Randy got to do their men's work until Randy and Athena had to go to Full Sail for NXT.

***Later***

It's just after the NXT tapings and Athena is exhausted from her debut match on NXT, but she won. She figured she needed to see Stu again since he seemed lonely for someone that lived in a big house without a room-mate, a family member or a girlfriend. She got outside Stu's house while it's pretty late in the evening and Randy's on his way to the airport for WWE shows in New York and New Jersey from Friday to Tuesday. The Apex Predator's cousin got to the door and knocked on it She waited for an answer until about 10 seconds later and Stu was the one who answered the door, obviously.

"Athena hey, how was NXT?" Stu asked.

"It was awesome." said Athena. "Everyone was really welcoming and one of the girls actually hugged me so tight that I thought I was gonna pop."

"That's good, and as long as you're okay."

"I'm fine. Might have some minor back problems for a while but I'll be fine. May I come in?"

"Yeah of course, you're always welcome."

Stu fully opened the door to allow Athena in, and she just stepped in and sat on the sofa, then Stu sat next to her.

"So, why did you want to see me now without your cousin?" Stu asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are and I thought you could use some company for tonight." said Athena. "I remember you telling Randy that you recently got out of a relationship and that you're living on your own here. Also after NXT Randy talked to me about you and he figured I should see you."

"Yeah, I did recently get out of a relationship with this girl, Veronica, and it was a pretty bad break up. I loved her but she was seeing some no good idiot behind my back and she admitted that she was using me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Honestly Veronica isn't worth it to be cheating on you like that and I know that you deserve someone better than her that truly cares about you."

"Like who?"

Athena just smiled and then placed herself on the Englishman's lap facing him. Then she put her arms around his neck and started to passionately kiss him on the lips, which he also kissed back while putting his arms around her hips to help deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, Athena broke the kiss with Stu and he just felt completely in love with the Apex Predator's cousin throughout all of that.

"Wow." Stu whispered. "You don't mind spending the night here?"

"Sure." said Athena. "How about if we have some fun?"

Stu took Athena to the bedroom and that was when they really had their fun.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I decided to keep out of the sex thing due to... well, younger readers that don't look at stuff they're too old to look at or read. Well as you can see it's a Wandy one shot, but it's my only one where Wade Barrett and Randy Orton don't do anything gay. My apologies for anybody that love slash fics but I do have at least four slash fics already up so check out my profile for those, and make sure you follow me on Twitter (AntiDivaPeggy) when you can and that's it.**


End file.
